Jiorugon (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Jiorugon Render.png |hwo=Space |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=?? m |w=?? t |t=Kaiju |fa=Tourist Trap |la=Whatever Happened to Sevengar? |all=Emperor Goro, Celestina |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Giant Slalom, Sevengar, Ultraseven |oth=None }} is a rock alien monster that appeared in episode seven of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Tourist Trap'' Jiorugon first appeared near the very end of the episode where he was summoned by Celestina and was tasked to steal FlamingoMask's Flamingo Feather. ''Whatever Happened to Sevengar? Jiorugon first appeared in the episode in where Celestina summoned him out in the city of Kujukuri and right away began to act out on his goal, spotting FlamingoMask and lashed his chain at him, trying to keep him from transforming to giant size. Jiorugon kept on wailing on FlamingoMask, before then the Flamingo Feather was sent flying out of FlamingoMask's hands, to which Jiorugon grabbed it, laughing hysterically. Then at that moment however, Giant Slalom flew in and did battle with Jiorugon. Giant Slalom and Jiorugon had quick-paced and explosive battle, which ended with Giant Slalom destroying Jiorugon with his Twin Maser Cannons. All seemed well until Jiorugon reformed himself. With that, Jiorugon then performed Gorgon Destruction on Giant Slalom, destroying him. Jiorugon then advanced towards FlamingoMask, Jeevz and Heinrich, only then for Constantin to arrive driving his HAM Skua, then dropping down the Freezer Bomb on him, temporarily freezing him for the time being. Celestina then summoned him back inside of her Monster Canister so that he could thaw out faster and be deployed again soon. However she also noticed that the Flamingo Feather was missing, so she went out to search and steal it herself. Jiorugon was deployed again later by Celestina when after failing to get the Flamingo Feather away from FlamingoMask, Jiorugon was sent in to kill them all. Jiorugon began to go on a rampage, destroying the city to get FlamingoMask's attention. As he rampaged, then Sevengar was deployed to fight him off. Sevengar and Jiorugon fought briefly and Jiorugon stood little chance against Sevengar, who was thrashing him the entire time. Just as Sevengar was about to destroy Jiorugon though, Sevengar's time was up. Luckily at this point, FlamingoMask had finally found his Flamingo Feather and then transformed, fighting off Jiorugon. FlamingoMask destroyed Jiorugon's chain, which made Jiorugon angry. Jiorguon proceeded to fight back against FlamingoMask violently and rapidly and kept going and going, up until then Ultraseven arrived. Together, Ultraseven and FlamingoMask both used their great skills to try to destroy Jiorugon but to no avail at first. When Ultraseven saw that Jiorugon could regenerate due to his heart stone, Ultraseven and FlamingoMask then devised a plan to stop him once and for all. After Jiorugon attacked and tackled FlamingoMask some more, FlamingoMask then repeatedly pelted his Shadow Balls at Jiorugon, and Ultraseven then surprise attacked Jiorugon, beating him down. Angered, Jiorugon then flipped Ultraseven off of him and was about to attack him, only for FlamingoMask to fire his Flamingo Beam at him, causing him to explode once again. This time Ultraseven threw his Eye Slugger at the heart stone, destroying it and making Jiorugon vulnerable. With Jiorugon now weakened and unable to reform, FlamingoMask and Ultraseven then both used their Flamingo Beam and Emerium Ray at Jiorugon, destroying him once and for all. Abilities * '''Gorgonium Rock:' Jiorugon can turn himself into smaller stones as means of flight. This ability also allows him to reconstitute after being destroyed. * Gorgon Destruction: A rush attack performed by his durable body. * Chain: Jiorugon was also armed with a chain that he could as a melee weapon to lash at his opponents. Weaknesses * Heart Stone: If his heart stone is destroyed, then Jiorugon will cease movement and durability, making him vulnerable. Trivia * Jiorugon was created from a drawing contest in Televi-Kun magazine. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Aliens Category:Rock Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer